


I’ll play the game, you’ll be my prize.

by baby345



Series: Glory & Gore [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Come Eating, Degrading Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, M/M, Married Sex, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Soft Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, i think fucking in the bathroom in a jealous rage is hot okay!, kenma has a praise kink and a pet name kink, kuroo is so obsessed with Kenma and I love that, kuroo likes to call Kenma pet names during sex, married kozume Kenma/kuroo tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: His kitty makes such an alluring sight. He took pride in knowing that he was the only person in this world who would ever see kuroo kenma vulnerable like this.kuroo loved his fiery and sarcastic lover, but he couldn’t deny the appeal of a submissive and obedient Kenma. The one who’s claws were retreaded just for him.“Absolutely gorgeous and mine.“
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Glory & Gore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148840
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	I’ll play the game, you’ll be my prize.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! This is part two of my haikyuu Mafia AU!

Kuroo had always known that Kenma was his.

Beautiful, cold Kenma, who has been there through it all, had held, loved and supported him even before he had earned his title as nekoma’s head and Fukurodani ‘s leader right hand man.

  
  


When training became too hard, Kenma patched him up and offered words of encouragement, when he had to kill or extort Kenma was right there to provide backup. 

  
As soon as he was old enough he married the younger man. His Kenma was too much of a gem to let go, so when it came time for him to make his debut as the new head, he made sure that kuroo kenma was right there too, not only as his arm candy but as a warning to others that he was not to be touched. 

  
  


Unfortunately, some people wanted to see the world burn and didn’t understand until you had to lay it out for them. 

“Kuro.” Kenma whimpered. His legs were shaking badly, and his upper body was leaning heavily on the counter. 

  
  


His half lidded eyes were watery and that pretty little mouth of his was panting, Kuroo had never seen a more gorgeous sight.

He leaned forward and kissed those long locks that fall in waves down his arched back. His little masterpiece. How he loved him so.

“Please what kitten? Master can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell him.” 

Kuroo had his stunning kitty bent over in front of the sink in the very winery they owned, his favorite little jumpsuit pulled down to his thighs, and three fingers deep in his hole pumping in and out in that maddening way that would have Kenma weeping in earnest as long fingers teased him. He crooked them up and delighted in the shiver that ran down Kenma's back.

“Mine.” 

“Ku-“ 

Tetsurō growled and pressed down hard on the lithe man’s prostate.

“Is that what you call me when you’ve been bad Kenma?” 

“No sir.” Kenma cried out as he jolted when he felt the instant pain of blow after blow being rained down on his ass.

It had him tense, on edge as his mind desperately tried to come up with any way it could appease his husband. 

The mafia head loved seeing his baby’s cheeks go from white to pale pink to the most prettiest shade of red as rough palms plucked soft sighs and wobbly cries from Kenma. But his favorite thing, would no doubt be the way gold eyes connected with him all big and teary as a plea.

_Fuck me._ Canary colored eyes would beg.

_No_. Hazel eyes would respond.

  
  


“I should go back in there and kill all those men for even looking at you. I already know what their thinking, about how fucking beautiful you are, how much they wish they could be the ones to fuck you. But they can’t, cause your _mine_.” 

  
  


kuroo took pride in knowing that he was the only person in this world who would ever see kuroo kenma vulnerable like this.

  
  
  


The only one to see his pink dick leaking pre cum all over marble counters, and the only one to ever see Kenma mewling and rubbing back aching for _more._

Kuroo got off on knowing that his the only one that Kenma would happily give up control too. 

  
  


Kuroo rubbed against Kenma’s prostate harder, and rutted his dick on pale thighs smearing pre cum across them. 

“Fuck me..fuck me..fuck me.” Kenma chanted. His hands trembled in front of the mirror, placed there with a growled “keep them there or else.” From his husband. 

“My good baby, my little prince. I want you to tell your master how good he fucks you.” 

  
  


kuroo loved his fiery and sarcastic lover, but he couldn’t deny the appeal of a submissive and obedient Kenma.

The one who’s claws were retreaded just for him, he tugged on that red collar with the pendant of kk hanging in between a heaving chest that was blooming with reds and purples. 

  
“Absolutely gorgeous and _mine_. I wanna worship you like the god you are, make the whole world worship you. Maybe I’ll make those men out there kiss your feet and gravel for my forgiveness through kissing up to you. I'll let them adore you, then kill them for daring to think they were worthy enough to be in your presence.” 

The black haired man leaned down and kissed and bit around kenma’s collar, left deep imprints of his teeth and bruises that looked perfect against the deep red of the collar. 

“Master.. please.” 

Kenma was his greatest treasure, his personal angel, and he’ll gladly lay his life and all the riches he had down if Kenma commanded it. Kenma was his unfinished art that he always found new ways to decorate and mark up.   
  


“Please touch me. please sir.”

He frowned when he saw that Kenma wasn’t looking in the mirror anymore. The mafia head hooked a long finger in the collar and yanked on it to lightly choke his lover.

  
Satisfaction curled down his spine at the pink flush sitting high on the faux blonde cheeks. _He_ did that, he’ll be the only one to do that.

“I told you not to look away, you disobey me again and I won’t let you cum.” Kuroo growled.” But then again you don’t really deserve to cum anyway. Letting that man get close enough to touch you. I thought I taught you better then that kitten.” 

  
“I’m sorry.” Kenma sobbed. He looked wrecked and kuroo barely touched him. He knew Kenma could take much, much more.

“No I don’t think you are. But that’s okay, cause I’ll make you realize how sorry you're going to be.” Kuroo cooed.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube to slick his dick up, the cold of it had him hissing but he saw the way tawny colored eyes watched him hungrily through the mirror and it turned him on even more. 

“You want me to fuck you yeah? Then beg for it. Beg me to wreck you.” 

Kenma shook his head no, his face flushing even harder at the thought of having to talk dirty where anybody could hear him. Kuroo tsked at his disobedience, that wouldn’t do.

“You must like disappointing me baby. What happened to my good little boy huh? You were so obedient earlier and now your telling your master no. That won’t do at all.”

“Sir I really need you.”   
  


Kuroo hummed. “Then you know what you need to do.” 

Kuroo rubbed his dick in between the other’s cheeks as a warning and an incentive. Only let the head of his dick push inside of wet velvet before he stopped, waiting. Kenma whimpered and tried to press back only to receive a warning swat against the sensitive part of his inner thigh.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll jerk myself off and send you back out there hard and you won’t cum till we get home.” Kuroo threatened before a wicked smirk spread over his handsome face. “Or maybe I’ll take you back out there and make you hump my leg like the slut I know you can be. You won’t be my little kitten then. You’ll be like my puppy, a little bitch trying to desperately get off with only my leg there to help you. You’ll probably like that too huh? All the attention of the most important businessmen in Japan watching as the great Kenma wail for his master to let him cum. How embarrassing.” 

Kenma shook his head in denial, the tears flowing like faucets at the thought. God Kuroo wanted to ruin him.

The other tears always got him going, knowing that he could break the younger man over and over again, and when he was done making the other man crumble, he’ll be there to build him back up. 

“Okay okay! I.. I need you to fuck me sir. Your baby needs you. I would be so good for you kuro I promise I will be if you’ll just fuck me. I won’t let another man get close to me like that ever again. I’ll...”. Kenma hesitated before squeezing his eyes shut and continuing on. “I..I’ll be your good boy, soo good for you master.” 

  
  


Kuroo softened at those words, he knew how hard it was for his soft spoken lover to talk during sex, always scared he was doing it wrong, so it was a big step for them, one that had the hunger in kuroo growing knowing that he did that.

This was feeding his ego more then being a one of the most recognized men in Japan ever did.

  
The black haired man stroked elegant fingers through blonde tresses and leaned over to press kisses all over kenma’s wet face, the blonde’s face flushed a deep red in humiliation. 

“Alright baby, you did so well I’m going to fuck you now okay?”

Kuroo pushed in slowly, dropped his hands to that narrow waist as he slid home and loudly moaned at how tight and wet the younger man was.

Kenma yelped when he bottomed out and pressed his head against the sink, trembling in anticipation. Kuroo let it slide, knowing that he teased his lover enough.

  
  


“You feel so good kitten.” Kuroo growled.

He rolled his hips and set the pace as Kenma bounced on his dick, moaning out his pleasure as his husband finally gave him what he wanted. 

  
  


Kuroo started fucking into the other deeply and harshly, hard enough that he know that Kenma hip was going to be bruised to all hell.

Groaning, kuroo pulled kenma’s leg out of the now pooling jumpsuit on the floor and placed it on the sink so he could get a deeper angle. He wanted Kenma to _scream._

He dragged his fingers down until they wrapped around a delicate ankle where he knew without looking that _Nekoma_ was wrapped around it in big gothic characters.

  
  


One of his many ways of ensuring that Kenma and everybody else knew who he belonged to. Who he’ll always belong too. 

  
  


“I bet you like making me mad, just so I could fuck you hard just like the way you like it. My lovely kitty too scared to beg for what he wants so he pushes my buttons.” Kuroo fucked into him harder when Kenma tried to shake his head no. “Don’t lie baby, I know you better than you know yourself. You like the whole world knowing you belong to me.” 

Kenma yelled out loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear when kuroo found his prostate and kept fucking into it.

  
  


He didn’t care who saw or heard them, the only thing he could focus on was how good his husband was making him feel and the feeling crawling up his spine.

He was so close, his vision was whitening out and his body was taut with the need to come. The sounds of skin slapping skin and moans echoed. 

  
  


“Maybe I’ll record a video one day of me fucking your mouth and let the whole Japan see how well you swallow my dick. Like your throat was made for me, like your body was molded only for me Kenma. Nobody else can fuck you like this or make you moan like the little bitch you are and you better never forget that kuroo kenma.”

  
  


Kuroo reached down and wrapped his fingers around the smaller man’s dick and jerked him off to his strokes, swiping his thumb on the head and lightly raking his nails on a sensitive vein. 

  
  


“I.. I’m so close, can I.. cum sir?” 

He was two steps right behind him. He mouthed at the other shoulders and licked and kiss his way up Kenma’s neck and cheeks, fucking him harder kuroo leaned in bit at his ears. 

  
  


“You are doing so well for me, my favorite boy. My only pet, I want you to be good for me one last time. Cum now.“ Kuroo purred as he fondled Kenma’s balls, giving him the last push over the cliff he needed. 

Kenma's eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open silently as he came all over the counter, his stomach and kuroo’s hand who didn’t slow down his strokes and kept jacking him off until he moved them into Kenma’s mouth for him to suck on. 

  
“I’m almost there baby.” 

Kenma slumped over too tired to hold his body up and could only let out soft moans around kuroo’s fingers as the pleasure quickly turned to too much but he wanted to be good. Wanted to please kuroo. 

It only took a couple more strokes from kuroo before he came, his hips stuttering until he slumped over too, his larger body covering his husband’s completely.

They kissed lazily, murmuring their adoration and “love yous” until they caught their breath and Kenma started to complain that he couldn’t breathe. 

  
  
  


“You always ruin the moment kitten.” Kuroo pouted as Kenma pushed him off to get dressed.

Kenma rolled his eyes and curled up under the larger man’s arm when it was offered to him. 

“Shut up kuro.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any other requests let me know! I hope y’all liked it, thanks for reading!


End file.
